toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
~Night Clan~
Night Clan is an Elemental Clan, the leader is me, Yuri. We are a fairly small Clan of only three. We currently have two leaders in the Clan, Yuri(me) and Mii Every Night starts with the elements Light and Dark. When choosing elements, you must choose elements that are the opposite of another, like Fire and Ice. If you choose something like Nature, which is the opposite of dark, and you already have it, you are free to choose another element that is not the opposite. You can only choose two. The elements are Wind, Nature, Fire, Snow, Lightning, Earth, Light(already have), Dark(Already have). You can choose two "special elements" And they don't have to be the opposite. The special elements are Physic, Weather, Lunar, Solar, Magnetic, Dream.. We also have skills, or jobs, you can call them. They are Engineer, Warrior, Wizard, Docter, Ninja. Pick one. How to make your Night toon Colors: Any shade of purple, yellow, or blue. You can make your toon brown or black, if it's halloween. If you want, you can make your arms, legs, or head a different color. If you really want to, you can make your toon a different color, but you must make you arms, legs, or head a shade of purple, yellow, blue, or brown. Hacked colors like white and gray are allowed. Animals: You can make your toon a bunny or a cat. Size: You can make your Night a the shortest size, or the medium size (one size taller from the shortest size) Clothing: Any Name: It should have Night in it. If you really want to, you can make it just one word, or a time of the day. (example: moonrose, twilight, eveningmoon, eclipse, dusk) What Night Clan is about, Roleplaying, Rules, Wars, and Positions Night Clan is about balance. We do not want to plunge the world into dominace, but nor do we want to make it a completely safe, happy place. Our goal is to balance out the world into darkness and light. We also Roleplay, you can do it first or third person. However, NO god-moding, no mary-sueing/gary-stuing. It's okay if you do it a bit, but don't make your character invincible or extremely annoying to fight. Like, Don't do anything like "Makes wings unbreakable, fires fire beam at killing forever" Rules: We expect every Night to follow the rules. Some are common sense. We have different punishments for each rule, so it's okay if you break a rule that's not really important, but you shouldn't do it again. If you break a small rule many times, it could result in a bigger punishment. Rules: NOTE: We do not have any intrest in warriors No giving out Night Clan info to outsiders No flaming/bullying other members Joining an enemy clan may result in exile. Don't beg for co-leader positions. No annoying/trolling other Clans (unless it's on another toon. but don't mention what clan you are in) Do not spy on another Clan without permission. No lying about important or serious info. No attacking another Clan without permission from me or Mii. Wars: If a Clan attacks, we of course fight back, however, being ambushed by a Clan means they are our enemies. Do not attack another Clan without permission from me or Mii. If a Clan bugs, attacks, or claim our district as their own, we may attack. However, we will not attack without a reason. Positions: Like every other Clan, we have positions, which are: Suingu: Leader/leaders of Night Clan. The limit is two, and they share equal power. They can shut down the Clan, exile, go to war with a Clan, let people join, make big descions etc.They have all elements, four skills. Current Suingu: Yuri and Mii Sui: The co-leaders of the Clan. The limit is 7, and they all share equal power. They can exile(with good reason), let people join, but have totell the Suingu, make very small decisions that barely/don't affect the clan if the Suingu aren't on. They have light, dark, two skills, and the elements they choose. Current Sui: Nightmare Custos: The members of the Clan. There is no limit.Senior Custos can let people join, but have to tell the Sui or the Suingu. They can have light, dark, a job, and they elements they choose Student: The apprentices of the Clan. New members will have this position. They will have tutors to train them. They are learning light, dark, and the two elements they choose, and their job Category:What is this I don't even Category:Inactive Clans Category:To be organized